Seizoen 12/Aflevering 2
Deze aflevering is uitgezonden op 12 januari 2012 20:30, maar was één dag van tevoren al bechikbaar op de officiële Wie is de Mol? site tot de executie. Trap De kandidaten moeten sommen oplossen, het het antwoord aan trappen naar boven lopen. Als ze precies bij Art, bovenaan, uitkomen, dan is de opdracht gelukt. Ze verdienen dan €2000. Iedere keer moet er iemand achter blijven. Voor iedere vraag hebbben ze een minuut om te antwoorden. De vragen Vraag 1: Het aantal letters van zijn volledige naam, min het aantal piercings van . Aantal letters van de volledige naam van (Godfried Philip Huffnagel): 23. Aantal piercings van : 3. 23 - 3 = 20. blijft achter. Nog mee: Vraag 2: De lengte van in centimeters, gedeeld door het aantal zwemdiploma's van . Lengte van in centimeters: 204. Aantal zwemdiploma's van : 4. 204 / 4 = 51. blijft achter. Vraag 3: Het aantal mensen waarmee het Monica da Silva Trio ( ) mee op het podium staat, maal het aantal letters van de volledige naam van . Aantal mensen waarmee het Monica da Silva Trio op het podium staat: 2. Aantal letters van de volledige naam van : 18. 2 * 18 = 36. blijft achter. Vraag 4: Het aantal middelbare-school diploma's van , plus het huisnummer van . Aantal middelbare-school diploma's van : 2. Dit is niet in beeld geweest, maar wordt wel vermeld op zijn site. Het huisnummer van : 31 (als niet heeft gelogen). 2 + ?(=31) = 33. blijft achter. Vraag 5: Het huisnummer van , plus het aantal rammen in de groep, plus de hoogste notering in de Top 40 van het nummer 'Tijdmachine' ( ). Het huisnummer van : 22. Het aantal rammen in de groep: 2. Hoogste notering 'Tijdmachine' in de Top 40: 12. 22 + 2 + 12 = 36. blijft achter. Vraag 6: onbekend. blijft achter. Vraag 7: Het aantal huisdieren van , min het aantal kreeften in de groep, plus de schoenmaat van . Aantal huisdieren van : 1 Aantal kreeften in de groep: 2. Schoenmaat van : 39. '''1 - 2 + 39 = 38. blijft achter. Omdat het aantal kreeften en huisdieren had omgdraad, kwamen ze uit op 40. zei dat hij een rekenfout had gemaakt, en dat ze er een minder omhoog moesten. De twee overgebleven kandidaten negeren dat. Vraag 8: De schoenmaat van , maal de brilsterkte van , plus het cijfer achter de komma van de zwemtijd waarmee Olimpisch Kampioen werd. Schoenmaat van : 42. Brilsterkte van : 0,50 Cijfer achter de komma van de zwemtijd van (1:51.51,6): 5. FOUT, juiste antwoord: 6. 42 * 0,50 + 5 = 26. blijft achter. Omdat het antwoord te laat is gegeven ( deed lang over het nadenken) gaat er €100 van het te winnen bedrag af. Volgorde De volgorde van achterblijven is: # # # # # # # # # De fouten De kandidaten komen 28 treden te kort. De vraagonderdelen die niet te controleren zijn: * Het aantal piercings van . * Het aantal zwemdiploma's van . * Het aantal middelbare-school diploma's van (niet genoemd). * Het huisnummer van . * Vraag 6 (niet genoemd). * Aantal huisdieren van . * De schoenmaat van . * De schoenmaat van . * De brilsterkte van . De onderdelen waarin gesaboteerd kan zijn (overzicht naar Qper): * woont op een lager nummer dan 33 (kan een verschil van 28 direct verklaren) * woont op een lager nummer dan 22 (verlaart een verschil van maximaal 21) * heeft een brilsterkte van 1 (verklaart een verschil van precies 21) * zat er één cijfer naast met zijn zwemtijd. * De oorzaak ligt in de vraag die we niet zien. Pot Verdiend: €0 / €2.000. Pot na opdracht: €-500 / €10.000. Jeep en hebben geen zin om auto te rijden en de rest verdeelt zich over twee grote terreinwagens. Het duo dat niet in de auto’s zit, gaat bovenop een rots staan, zodat ze goed uitzicht hebben op een grote vlakte waarop de auto’s klaarstaan. Zij krijgen allebei op een stuk papier een route en ze moeten allebei een auto dusdanig aansturen, dat die auto’s die routes rijden. Als ze het goed doen, passen de routes precies op elkaar en omdat beide auto’s een zwaar houtblok achter zich aanslepen, vormt het spoor een woord. Team 1 Team 1 wordt aangestuurd door . In de auto zitten: * (chauffeur 3) * (chauffeur 2) * (chauffeur 1) Team 2 Team 2 wordt aangestuurd door . In de auto zitten: * (chauffeur 3) * (chauffeur 2) * (chauffeur 4) * (chauffeur) Lezen kiest en kiest om bovenop de rots te komen. Zij moeten het woord ontcijferen dat zojuist op de grote vlakte is geschreven: VIKING. probeert er nog wat van te maken, maar geeft al snel aan dat hij er niets in ziet. komt met het idee WIDM (Wie Is De Mol). Dit antwoord is fout en dus gaat er geen €2.500 in de pot. Pot Verdiend: €0 / €2.500. Pot na opdracht: €-500 / €12.500. Rooksignalen De groep bedenkt wie ze het meest vertrouwen. Eerst lijkt dat te worden, maar het wordt . Deze pesoon kan de opdracht redden. De rest deelt zich op in vier duo’s. Elk duo gaat op een bergtop staan en zij krijgen allemaal een leeg olievat met een deksel en een rookbom. Het eerste duo krijgt een cijfercode van en zij moeten deze code doorseinen naar het volgende duo op de volgende bergtop. Zij ontvangen de code en seinen hem ook door etc. etc. Zo komt de code bij het vierde duo aan. Duo 1 en krijgen de code: 4263. vertrouwde niet, en werd verplicht nog een keer te zwaaien zodat het kon zien. De code geven ze goed en duidelijk door. Verzonden: 4263 Duo 2 en hebben de code goed ontvangen, en proberen dat door te geven. Het verzenden doen ze goed. Ontvangen/verzonden: 4263 Duo 3 en krijgen de code goed door, maar begrijpt de opdracht niet goed en denkt na het 4e rooksignaal dat ze klaar zijn. blijft wel helder, en denkt de code te hebben ontvangen. Alleen: het eerste cijfer is een 4 in plaats van een 3. Het verzenden gaat niet goed, en doet de rooksignalen veel te kort en te snel. grijpt niet in. Ontvangen/verzonden: 3''263 Duo 4 en kunnen niets uit de rooksignalen van duo 3 halen. '''Ontvangen:' niet duidelijk (2222) Het duo moet aan doorgeven wat ze denken dat de code is. Ze proberen de code 2222, maar die code is niet juist. De te vertrouwen persoon Intussen heeft Art samen met én een houten kistje met een cijferslot hetzelfde traject afgelegd over de weg en kwam even later bij het eindpunt aan. De code blijkt fout te zijn. heeft aan het begin van de route gegokt: zouden de kandidaten het wel of niet halen? heeft gegokt dat het de duo's niet zou lukken om de code door te geven. Omdat het inderdaad niet is gelukt, gaat het geld juist WEL in de pot. Pot Verdiend: €3.000 / €3.000. Pot na opdracht: €2.500 / €15.500. De test Wie verdenkt wie? Dit is wie waarschijnlijk wie verdacht tijdens de test (overzicht naar Lo): * heeft waarschijnlijk alles op 1 persoon ingezet. Niet duidelijk wie; hij lijkt , en nog te verdenken. * heeft 3 verdachten, vooral en verder oa Liesbeth. * heeft 3 verdachten. * verdenkt . * spreidt, en in elk geval over . * verdenkt (totaal niet ). * verdenkt . Testvragen krijgt vraag 5: Beantwoordde de Mol de vragen over zichzelf goed tijdens de Trapopdracht? # Ja (aangeklikt) # Nee ( in beeld) krijgt geen vraag. krijgt vraag 18: Seinde de Mol tijdens de Seinenopdracht? # Ja # Nee ( in beeld) krijgt vraag 11: Met hoeveel mensen zat de Mol in een team tijdens de Jeepopdracht? # Een # Twee (aangeklikt; niet duidelijk in beeld) # Drie krijgt vraag 6: In welke kamer sliep de Mol vannacht? # Zes # Vier # Drie # Twee krijgt geen vraag krijgt vraag 14: Wat was het nummerbord van de auto waarin de Mol zat tijdens de Jeepopdracht? # GZF 59 # OK 829 # De Mol zat niet in een auto krijgt vraag 20: De Mol is een: # Man # Vrouw (aangeklikt; niet duidelijk in beeld) De executie Dit is de volgorde van het laten zien van de schermen: # . Groen. # . Groen. # . Groen. Ze is met haar vrijstelling door naar aflevering 4. # . Rood. is de tweede afvaller. De kandidaten die hun scherm niet hebben gezien: , , en . had een vrijstelling.